Get off the Love
by Rudy Clone
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my soul mate Penny about how her mom tries to tear us apart... Oh Penny i love you but YOUR MOM IS INSANE! All I want to do is TALK to you on the phone and she won't let that happen! FEH! Warning: my stories are always mature but this might get mature! Especially if someone gets hurt. ANYWAY PLS REVIEUW HEHE HAHA!
1. 1 When the Plan Begins

_A/N: HEHE HAHA HAAAI GUYS! Welcome to another story of mine. This was inspired by the beautiful picture I did with it that you can find on deviantFart and on there I'm rudycloneplz. This is dedicated to Azam, who's still in a comma HA HA KIDDING, like I'd ever dedicate my wonderful stor135 to a FRIEND HEHEHAHA! This is for Penny my soul mate...one day Penny one day we'll get married... _

**Get off the Love**

One day Mrs. Sanchez was waiting by the phone as Rudy tried so hardly to call Penny... He was her soul mate, her one and only lover, and they needed to be together. Even just in voice. So, Rudy tried to call Penny so hardly... He called Seyu twice and accidentally got his house blown up on one of the occasions but his parents didn't notice which was good, so he wasn't grounded, so he tried to call Penny.

HOWEVER...like USUAL...Mrs. Sanchez was standing right near the phone. I called Penny 46 times but on the 47th...her mom still answered. I was waiting anxiously standing on my nose when she answered.

"RUDY TABOOTIE!" she shouted like a idiot. "GET OFF THE PHONE!" she yelled so loudly and Rudy cried. He never knew what to do when he had to face Penny's mother's wrath. He didn't understand why she hated him...what had he ever done to HER? Stalk her daughter and make up weird fantasies in his head which he mailed to Penny without an envelope so anyone could read it including Mrs. Sanchez but that was RUDE because the letter was private! It's for privacy only and Mrs. Sanchez ignored that because she's trying to tear me and Penny apart.

"I need to speak to—"

"GOODBYE!" she shouted, not even giving Rudy a _chance_!

"But I just—" But it was no use, the evil mother from Evil World had already hung up and probably told Penny never to answer the phone.

Rudy frowned bigly hard at the phone. He was sick of this. He was going to do something about it.

He marched down the steps and to the kitchen, got out a box of tissues and cried into every one.

When he was done, he frowned bigly hard again. "That should do it," he muttered determinedly and returned to the phone. He picked it up and dialled another time, this time bringing his Dictionary of Great Insults that Tells you Lots of Words to Use if you Want to Be Really Insulting. "This time Mrs. Sanchez..." Rudy narrowed his eyes to actual slits. "I'm ready."

He kept narrowing his eyes until he had no pupils with which to see. He tried to cry, but the tears came out his mouth.

_fff_

Meanwhile, at Penny's house, Mrs. Sanchez was standing by the phone. She had been counting... Rudy's 225th call was scheduled to come soon, and when it didn't, Mrs. Sanchez grinned, wondering if she could finally get some sleep. She glared at Penny, who was doodling innocently like a delicate flower.

"STOP THAT!" yelled Mrs. Sanchez like an OLD toof. She make Penny cry. "That's it...I have to devise an evil plan..."

She looked evilly at Penny and grinned sightly evilly darkly mature blood Seyu. But Penny could not see because she has no pupils with which to see.

_A/N: WOW! So that was my first chapter of my new story..sorry it's so long but I had to quickly type it up on the spot! ALSO GUYS! I figured out something the other day... _

_I HATE MRS. SANCHEZ!1_


	2. 2 The Evil PLan

_A/N: Hi hello I luv u all MWAH MWAH! That was my kissing noise but if ur a reader and you think it's to U, then YOUR WRONG! It's for Penny...my one and only soul mate and true love and soul mate...and she's my soul mate I mean I said it a few times but hehe haha it might not of bean clear. N-E-way, heres another chapter...BEWARE OF MRS SANCHEZ EVILNESS!1!1!2!/_

**Get off the Love!**

**Chapter Two: The Evil Plan**

Penny cried as she tried to break free of the binds because Mrs. Sanchez had taped her to the top of the car. SO many things flew her way and knocked INTO Penny and it hurt her but Mrs. Sanchez said it was for her own good, and said that she had to overcome challenges because it makes you a harder person, but Penny said,

"NO MOM! I need to wear armour if you want me to become a harder person." But Mrs. Sanchez only laughed evilly darkly.

"No Penny my DARLING," she said even though she KNEW Rudy called her that and it was his special word for her. "You have to stay up there ok?" she yelled.

"NO I want to come down!" yelled Penny and Mrs. Sanchez stopped the car in the middle of traffic. Everyone started beeping at her.

"What? Why?" she asked because she's dumb and she ASSUMES everybody likes to be strapped to cars.

"Because..." began Penny but she was too adorable to finish her sentence. Instead she muttered in her mind: "_Because I want to be with Rudy...not on top of this car getting stuck in branches..." _she muttered quietly to herself in her mind so only she could hear.

mrs. Sanchez stopped the car again even though it was already stopped. "THIS...THIS IS A RUDY THING ISN'T IT!" she yelled so loudly that it collapsed a house nearby. The house fell down around the parents inside and they didn't notice.

"No!" yelled Penny even though she was lying. Deep down, she deeply cared so deep for Rudy. Her love for him was like a bottomless pit. If Rudy fell in it, he would be falling forever...(and probably eventually die of starvation HEHE HAHA just kidding, he would live off Penny's love) She had fallen into his big deep ocean that was really un-shallow (it's not redundant if I don't repeat the WORD!) and she would never find her way to the shore because she didn't have floaties. Instead, she had Rudy's love...and that was all she needed.

"I KNEW it was!" she yelled because she's MEAN and she doesn't listen to Penny! "Penny you are NEVER seeing that Rudy boy again, do you understand me?! NEVER! NEVER EVER EVER EVVVERRRR! Or I'll ground you and dig a hole in the dirt and bury you up to your neck, then feed you hate art I drew of Rudy through a funnel!

Penny grew a very worried look and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All the cars behind them beeped Mrs. Sanchez but she only got out and yelled at them like she yells at Rudy, then she went around and collected their phone numbers and called every one of them and told them to get off the phone, and then everyone was scared of her and she yelled that she wasn't on good terms with them.

"Wait a moment!" yelled someone and Mrs. Sanchez glared at that person for being rude. She punished him with unhawt glasses. But he kept talking, even if he was now unhawt. (He may as well of gotten BUCKTEETH HEHE Haha) "I'm angry at you!"

"Yeah! me too!" yelled another one and Mrs. Sanchez only called them and yelled at them more, but it was no use. Penny, strapped down atop the car, cheered and cheered. Mrs. Sanchez was so mad that she TRIED to Toof Penny her but realised she wasn't Toof Penny and there's no such thing as Toof Mrs. Sanchez (well there IS, I mean it's always what she is but I think she doesn't punch people all the time so maybe a different toof like one who makes someone squeezes oranges instead of lemons for someone who SAID they wanted lemonade) so she was sent into spasms.

"Why are you angry!" she yelled angrily like a HYPOCRITE.

"Beause you're trying to keep Rudy and Penny apart!" yelled someone SENSIBLE (I mean they're in the real World but if it was ChalkZone nobody would be sensible because it's a place for KIDS and me and peEnny are way too mature to go there unless it's to a waterfall while were NOT wearing khaki) and Mrs. Sanchez just banned them from sleeping in her barn.

"Come on Penny let's get out of here!" yelled her mom and they drove away, FINALLY unclogging the traffic which literally piled up in piles behind her. The stacks of cars were so tall that when they fell over there was an earthquake (not a chalkquake I mean, that's dumb!) and several people's houses fell to ruins. None of the parents noticed.

_fff_

Rudy narrowed his eyes. He put on his suit. He was reedy.

_A/N: I bet you're all DYING to know what Rudy's doing! He loves Penny so much so lets keep reading ok! Kisses!1_


	3. Chapter 3: Rudy to the res-Q

_A/N: It's really hard to type because I have a brocken arm but i hope you can forgive me because my stories are so good and accuarte! I mean I try to get the best character interpretations because I think it's really important to uphold a standard when you write stories and try to get characters to stay true to themselves and never make them do things out of character. That said, I should probbaly...even though I don't like him...include Snap. I mean I haven't even shown his true colours in this and I probably should...TO MAKE YOU SEE HOW STUPID AN SELFISH AND EVIL HE IS!111 I mean that's how Normal Snap Mode is so he can't help it, he's a jerk by nature. BUT WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT Snap! Well I know that probably hurt you soul so I'll do some soul cleansing now._

_RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny RudytimesPenny_

_Ok there you go! All better! _

**Get off the Love**

**Chapter two: Rudy to the res-Q!**

Rudy frolicked frantically through meadows, pretending he was the deer from Bambi. He yelled and screamed in triumph, understanding that he was the best, the most loved, the saviour of everyone except Snap. He slammed his hands on his hips and started to boogie, and he was the best at boogieing too. He was so good at boogying that he hosted a party and invited SO many possums and rats. But they accidentally overdosed on month old sushi and he had to give them the antidote, which was laxatives. Then they all spend their lives on the rest of those toilets.

He stopped frolicking frantically and started to roll around on the ground in an effort to get some kind of idea for what to do. He KNEW Mrs. Sanchez was an evil cactus face who was not going to do anything that Penny wanted; she would go to the ends of the earth JUST to destroy her love for Rudy, and she did much worse to HIM. He was the worst person in the world to her, and he knew that she was not going to let him anywhere near Penny... In fact she had an evil plan in mind and HE. WAS. GONG. TO. STOOP IT.

Rudy put his face in the ground and started to smell the pavement. He narrowed his eyes and then looked up. "I know where you are Mrs. Sanchez... I can tell your hate for me and me and Penny's love from HERE!" he yelled so loudly, SO keen to tear them apart like a toof with three heads like the Snowcrystal impersonator. "I'll get you Mrs. Sanchez... Don't worry Penny I'LL SAVE YOU!" he yelled so loudly and kept smelling the pavement.

One person looked at him from afar and saw his cape and nearly cried a tear that came out of their eye and it was wet because it was a tear and tears are wet mostly unless they're rock tears. He smelled the air and ran forward, dragging his face along the ground like he dragged Penny behind him when he was running away from the ksuyan. (hehe haha word is so dumb tells me that ksuyan isn't a word but I KNOW what happened in my past and it was DEFINITELY a ksuyan which did all the bad stuff to me!1!)

_**...lovelovelove...**_

Penny WAS DRIVING (caps lock hehe haha) with her mother in the car but her mother was the one driving just in case you thought I meant Penny was driving lol rofl jokes. N-E-Way, Penny was strapped to the top of the car like ALWAYS because her mothers so EVIL to her and she kept having bugs fly into her face with their bodies and then they splattered on her face and she accidentally ate some! (Hehe haha she has to wash her mouth before I kiss her now)

"Oh I wish Rudy was here..." she whispered but then she had to yell it because she couldn't hear herself say it quietly because she was strapped to the top of the car and there was too much wind making it windy. She cried so hardly slightly Seyu fireball darkly chuckle fractured, jaw, and disappoitned her arm when she thought of Rudy again. She wanted so harldy to hug him and kiss him and eat his hair off because she liked to be a wiggie (not really haha).

Sudenly...in the distance...SHE SAW RUDY! He was smashing his face on the ground running so fastly after her and he got a lot of gravel in his face but it was ock because their power of love HEALED all his woonds better than a dumb park bench! Penny beamed so bigly that her smile went off her face and she got really stretchy cheeks. So she started to pull them a little bit and they were like bubblegum and streched so muchly. But it was ock because Rudy loves her NO MATTER WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!11 !

Mrs. Sanchez looked in her rear view mirror and narrowed her eyes REALLY darkly, and she did it SO darkly that suddenly it became night. She glared at him through the mirror and her glare was so powerful that it reflected against the mirror and shot back and hit him in the face. He got knocked over and his smelling power stopped. Everyone on the side of the road yelled at them and screamed and said that she was being a meanie, and a toofball, and they screamed that she should have let them be in love...

...Rudy wood not giv up!

OH LOOK A CLIFFIE! HEHE HAHA omg omg I know you love cliffies I mean they're SO much fun!1 SO hehe I bet u cant wait for mor! I'll do more I soon I PROMOSE!

Stay tuned for more and c wat happens.. omg guyz!1

ps.s. mrs snachez u suk


End file.
